Not From This World
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: CHAPTER 11 IS UP! Miranda has an overactive imagination. But what happens when she finds herself in Konoha with no memory of who she is or where she came from? Has her imagination gone crazy or is she really in another world? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I got the idea for this story from a conversation my daughter and I had about what it would be like if we found a way into the world of Naruto or had lived there instead of here in the first place. How different our lives would be. So the story just sort of came out from my mind to the keyboard today, at least the first chapter. And the main character IS my daughter, isnt that sweet? I dedicate this story to my creative, imaginative, amazing, wonderful child with whom I share the love of writing and roleplaying with. I hope you enjoy. And Happy Valentines Day everybody!

* * *

Chapter 1

When all of the other kids her age were off looking at boys and giggling to themselves, wearing makeup and discovering puberty, Miranda was still lost in her own little world of imagination and creativity. Oh, she noticed boys, and discovered puberty not long after her twelfth birthday, but she was still different than the other girls her age. She constantly day dreamed and was always searching for stories in the world around her.

It was nearing her thirteenth birthday as she lay on her stomach in the grass at the town park. It was surrounded by forest, which made it all the more interesting for kids who still used their imagination as much as she did. Because all you had to do for a great adventure was walk up the path away from the playground and disappear into the redwood forest.

Miranda did this often these days. She found her friends drifting further and further away from where she was, losing all interest in roleplaying or character creating as they once had. But Miranda just couldn't shake the feeling she always had in the pit of her gut that there was something special in the world. Maybe it was just her she thought kicking a rock on the trail.

Like many kids with powerful imaginations, Miranda read all the time. She rarely watched television and when she did it was usually some documentary about the world around her. Perhaps there would be something that explained the strange feelings she had about herself and the world in which she lived. Her mother had been the same way when she was a child she had told her one day when she had asked her why she felt so different.

"I never could explain it either. Sometimes I would sit for hours staring out the window so sure I wasn't where I should be. Maybe you can figure it out for both of us." she smiled pulling Miranda's hair back away from her face. She ran a hand over the tree bark and looked up towards the top that she couldn't see in the canopy above as she remembered her mothers words that day.

Miranda whipped her head around, suddenly feeling that she wasn't alone, and looked through the trees around the trail, all she could see were more trees, ferns and the trail disappearing over a small rise in the distance. Holding her breath she listened, hearing only a few birds then the sounds of people talking as she looked back over her shoulder at the trail behind her.

Two hikers appeared smiling and talking as they passed, nodding to Miranda and continuing on their way until they disappeared over the small rise. Miranda let her breath out slowly and tried to shake off the strange feeling she had until she heard a branch crack. She didn't even bother trying to find out where the sound had come from as her feet moved without hesitation.

Darting back up the trail as fast as she could towards the playground, the contents of her backpack hopping around noisily as she jumped over a large tree root. Her foot, not quite making it over, caught on the root sending her face first into the dirt trail. Scrambling up quickly she took off running again still not looking back behind her. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and the strangest feeling that someone was just behind her washed over her suddenly.

Eyes wide she pushed herself faster up the trail, bursting from the forest with one last desperate leap. Rolling across the grass she sat up and turned facing the forest at the point where the trail began and waited. After a few minutes of watching, her breath slowly becoming even again, she stood up, her eyes scanning the forest edge. She had been so sure there was somebody there. Shivering slightly at the thought she adjusted her backpack.

One last dark look at the forest, Miranda turned and quickly made her way across the park and up the street through town. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had even surrounded by people. Her mother looked up and smiled as she walked through the door, ready to ask her about her day when she noticed the look on her face. Miranda walked straight into her room and shut the door.

"You ok?" she heard from the doorway and looked up "Sure." she replied and went back to her notebook. Her mother continued to watch her for a few minutes "You want something to eat?" she asked finally deciding Miranda would tell her when she felt ready. "No thanks." Miranda looked up and smiled, watching her mother looking her over critically then shrug as she shut the door. "Suit yourself." she smiled.

Miranda stayed away from the forest for a few weeks and spent time in some of her other favorite places around town. She enjoyed watching people interact, it made for good stories she thought smiling at a couple of strangers sharing a cigarette. When she did finally make her way back to the forest, she hadn't forgotten about what happened, but had convinced herself it was her overactive imagination as she stepped up to the trail.

She looked around and sighed "Whatever." By the time she reached her favorite perch on an old fallen redwood she felt comfortable and relaxed with her surroundings again, an idea for a story already running through her head as she climbed up. Being careful of the wet rotting bark and slippery fungus, she stepped up onto one of the broken branches then pulled herself the rest of the way. Scooting up towards the end overlooking the trail and creek down below, she pulled off her backpack, pulling out her notebook.

It was nearly an hour before she looked up and observed the forest around her. She had written at least ten pages of her story, which she had decided to base off her experience on her last visit. Pulling out a snack she leaned back on her palm and listened to the bird pecking away at a tree somewhere off to her left. Eyes widening and sitting up straight, she froze, taking very small quiet breaths, her ears seemed to open up wider as she strained to listen.

The strange feeling of being watched or that something or someone was near made her skin tingle as the hairs on her neck stood up. She hadn't heard anything, she was sure of it. But the feelings were still there. Although she couldn't pinpoint what they were trying to tell her. Last time she had been sure of the feeling that soneone was chasing her, but now she wasn't sure what she felt was happening.

Hands shaking she quickly stuffed her notebook back into her backpack, her pencil slipping off into the ferns below as she pushed herself up and headed for the branch she had used to climb up on. Suddenly she felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach, like that feeling when you miss a step on the stairs and all your nerves jolt, as her foot slipped out from under her and she fell onto her side, right off the fallen tree onto the rocks below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** My daughter was happy to see my surprise yesterday. She is now colaborating with me on this story since I wanted to know what she would like to see happen. But so far the story is just a fly by the seat of my pants sort of thing and any ideas as to where you, as the reader, would like to see it go please feel free to make suggestions. Otherwise Ill just keep writing each chapter as they come to me with the advice of my daughter. After all, she's the main cahracter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miranda slowly opened her eyes then shut them again quickly when the pain in her head started pounding. "Ugh!" she groaned reaching up to her head feeling the spot that seemed to hurt the most. Pulling her hand back she opened her eyes wondering why she felt wet. "Im bleeding!" she shrieked sitting up quickly. The movement made her sway as the stars started flashing in front of her eyes. She touched the spot on her head again wrinkling her nose at the sharp pain.

Looking around she realized she didn't recognize where she was. In fact she didn't even remember where she had been. Her hands shook unsteadily as she felt over her body pulling on the fabrics and checking pockets. She felt like she was wearing someone else's clothes. Nothing seemed familiar. The forest, her clothes, even her own body. The more she tried to remember things, anything at all, the more she realized she couldn't remember. Not even her own name.

Miranda gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth, her eyes scanning the forest around her. She had no idea what she should do now. What was someone with no memory suppose to do in a situation like this. Moving a hand up to the bloody spot on her head again, she slowly moved her legs up under her and pushed up off the ground. Standing still for a moment, she waited for the earth beneath her feet to stop swaying like a boat at sea before picking a direction at random and heading off slowly.

She had been walking for over an hour when she heard the sound of water running over rocks. Stumbling down to the waters edge, grasping the nearest tree, she dropped down onto her knees scooping up water to her mouth as quickly as she could. The water felt nice and cool against her dry throat and it seemed to help ease the pain in her head. Which reminded her, she scooped up some more water and started cleaning the cut on her head, hissing at the stinging.

After filling her stomach full of water, it didn't help with the hunger pains, and cleaning the cut until it stopped bleeding, she decided to just pick a direction and keep walking in hopes of finding something. If she was lucky she would find someone who knew her and could help her get home. It would make sense that she would live nearby she thought, how else would she have gotten out here? And what exactly was she doing in the middle of the forest with a nice sized cut on her head anyways?

Miranda stopped and stared up at the tall wall ahead. It was huge and she could just make out a person at the top walking along the edge. Hearing the sounds of children laughing she turned towards the noise, her eyes still gazing up at the wall until she was forced to look at where she was walking when she tripped, nearly falling on her face. Maybe she was the worlds biggest klutz and that explained the cut on her head she frowned to herself and reached up touching it gently.

Watching the noisy kids from behind a tree, she noticed the parents standing next to a man dressed in a uniform. He scribbled something down on a clipboard and checked something the man she assumed was the kids father had handed him before smiling and waving them through the large gate. Without really thinking about what she was doing she ran over and scooted close to a couple of the kids as they followed their parents through the gate. When the guard looked her way she simply smiled and waved when he smiled in return before going back into the small room behind him.

Once inside Miranda let herself drift away from the fighting kids as she studied the buildings and people she passed. She found herself on a street full of vendors and small stalls full of fruits and vegetables, flowers and herbs. It was very busy as people scurried from stall to stall toting bags and carrying on conversations with people they met along the way. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she pulled out some pieces of paper and some metal objects then looked up at one of the stalls. Walking up she picked up an apple and set the paper and objects on the wooden table top.

The man stared at her like she was crazy "You think your funny don't you?" he asked eyeing her then taking the apple from her grasp "Come back when you have real money." Miranda stared down at what she had set on the table then clamped her hand over her stomach as it growled. Sighing she walked away not even bothering to pick up the paper and metal pieces. 'How am I suppose to find out where I am or who I am without getting into trouble? How will I know who I can trust?' she thought stopping at the end of the street and looking around at all the faces. Nothing and noone seemed familiar to her so far.

"If you hadn't tried to grab her with your bare hands she wouldn't have bit you!" Sakura scolded sticking her finger in Naruto's face and poking his nose. "How was I suppose to know toddlers were ferocious little monsters with teeth! She looked harmless!" Naruto yelled back smacking Sakura's hand away. "You scared her baka. That's why she bit you." Sasuke walked calmly past them, his hands in his pockets. He stopped and stared up the street, Sakura and Naruto still bickering behind him. Miranda kicked a small rock and shoved her hands into her pockets staring down at her feet as she walked not paying attention to where she was going.

He wasn't sure why but something about the dark haired girl had caught his attention as he started walking again, following her up the street. She seemed lost in her own little world, not noticing anything or anyone around her. Miranda stopped walking, jerking her head up and staring ahead at nothing in particular. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up making her shiver slightly at the sensation. She had the sudden and strange feeling of being watched as she looked around at the people passing her on the street.

Turning around quickly she half expected to find someone standing right behind her but there was no one there. At least not anyone who seemed to be paying her any attention. Especially not the two kids who were yelling loudly enough to be heard over the bustling crowd. Sasuke watched as Miranda turned on her heal and walked up the street, looking back over her shoulder every once and a while. Hopping down out of the tree he continued to watch her but kept his distance this time. Naruto turned to say something to his team mate and froze mouth open "Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke?"

Miranda touched the faded painting on the gate then pushed past into another street lined with old buildings. She could tell that no one had used this part of the village for some time since there was no one around and the windows were so dirty you couldn't see into the shops. She wiped away some dirt and peered into a window before continuing up the street. She was surprised that an area this big would be so deserted. Looking up another street she could see houses, some really big, behind elaborately designed gates. She imagined that the people who lived here once were very rich.

"What are you doing here?" Miranda turned around to face a dark haired boy not much taller than she was glaring angrily at her "What? I mean I...Im sorry...I didn't mean..." Sasuke didn't back down even though he could see she was afraid of him "Who are you and what are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here. No one is." Miranda just shook her head, her mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to breath as she started to back away from him. Sasuke's eyes traveled over her face then landed on a bruise partially hidden by her hair. From what he could see it was dark purple and obviously fresh "Your hurt?"

Miranda's hand flew up and covered the cut, glaring back at the dark haired boy "Im sorry if I was trespassing. Ill leave." she said in a low voice before walking past him and heading back the way she came. Sasuke watched her walk away not really sure what to do about her. He wasn't even sure why he had followed her to begin with. She wasn't that interesting he thought still staring at her back as she hurried her steps and was nearly running now as she passed back through the gates and out of the Uchiha district. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and took a deep breath letting it out slowly before following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I made this chapter a little goofy, just to ease off the seriousness of the main characters situation. Please review, its important to me to know what you think.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Miranda jerked awake when she heard a loud thud and voices drifting away. Sitting up, she grabbed her aching head. Everything from yesterday came flooding back to her as she crawled out of the damp cardboard box she had slept in and stood up. A bag of trash laying at her feet. She could see the sun hanging low in the sky and the layer of morning dew on everything as she wandered up to the street. Clutching a hand to her stomach, she knew she would have to find something to eat and soon.

Looking up and down the street she could see the shop owners opening windows and doors, sweeping off the steps leading up to their businesses. Stalls were being set up with fresh fruits and vegetables. Early morning shoppers were making their way past her completely unaware of Konoha's newest visitor. Miranda's eye twitched as her stomach growled loudly, a lady turning to eye her curiously as she passed. Sighing loudly she turned up the street, pulling something out of her hair as she went.

It was the best looking bunch of banana's she had ever seen. At least that's what her stomach said. She had seen banana's before, but never ones that looked so deliciously edible. Miranda's eyes stayed glued to the bunch sitting precariously at the corner of the table. Her eyes snapped up to the man behind the table turning to assist a lady with her selection and before she knew what she was doing she had snatched the yellow fruit off the table and was running up the street.

For a second she thought she had gotten away with her little hit and run but the sound of a man's voice yelling behind her made her heart stop and her feet move faster "Somebody stop that little thief!" Ducking around a few people and heading up another street she looked back and smiled not seeing anyone following her, the yelling man's voice no longer calling out to her. She was home free she thought as she collided with something hard, knocking her to the ground with a loud grunt. The banana's clutched tightly against her chest.

Slightly dazed at why she was sitting on the ground and not still running, her eyes widened at the sound of heavy footsteps coming up behind her and a voice breathing heavy "Thanks for stopping her for me. I thought I had lost her." Miranda's eyes traveled up from a pair of sandals, two legs, a blue shirt "YOU!" she yelled suddenly angry at seeing the dark haired boy from the night before. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow and looked from her disgruntled face to the bunch of banana's in her arms to the man standing behind her.

"Give me back my banana's or Ill get a shinobi over here to teach you the meaning of working for what you want!" the man bent over her and growled through clenched teeth. Miranda jerked her head up to look at the irrate man, her anger turned back to fear at the look on his face. But before she could say anything or before the man could reach for her, a hand shot between his face and hers. They both blinked and turned to look at Sasuke who was holding a small amount of money "They're for me." he said calmly and waited for the man to take the money.

Her stomach growling loudly and she looked back up at the man, worried he wouldn't accept the obvious lie and punish her regardless. After all, only a moron wouldn't see through this lie she thought. She had been running away and there was no money left on the table. Slowly the man stood up eyeing Sasuke, not rudely just curiously, then reached out and took the money "In that case...I guess we wont need to bother the shinobi for something silly as a bunch of banana's." Miranda looked down at her feet. She felt guilty, ashamed, exhausted, hungry, and to top it all off her head was pounding. This really was all turning out like a bad nightmare.

When she found the courage to look back at up at the boy she was shocked to find his hand held out in front of her. She hesitated for a moment then reached out to take his hand. "You owe me at least one of those banana's." he said raising an eyebrow and pointing to the bunch in her arms. Miranda jerked her hand back instantly furious with him again then ripped off a banana from the bunch and chucked it at his head. "Take your stupid banana!" she yelled pushing up off the ground and stomping past him, making sure to slam her shoulder against him as she passed.

"What happened to your head?" Miranda gasped, dropping the banana's as her hand came up to smack Sasuke in the side of the head. Grabbing her wrist, he stared at her "Your head?" he asked again. "How did you? You were back there. I didn't even hear you!" Miranda pulled away pointing an accusing finger at him. She was definitely freaked out now. No body could possibly be that quiet on a dirt street and no body moves that fast and no body's hair stands up like a ducks butt!

But no sooner had her accusations started, her finger still shaking in his face and thoughts of craziness running through her head, she started seeing stars and a black hole seemed to grow in around the boys face. Sasuke barely had time to register that she was indeed fainting as he reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. "There he is!" Naruto shouted running up the street, Sakura right behind him. Kakashi walked up next to the group of gawking genin and stared down at the girl in Sasuke's arms. "Let me guess. You were late for training because you had to stop and help a damsel in distress?" Kakashi's lazy eye staring sarcastically down at the glaring Uchiha.

"I met her last night in the Uchiha district."

"What was she doing there?"

"I don't know, I just followed her there."

Miranda could hear voices in the room talking about her, but she refused to open her eyes and let them know she was awake. She didn't have any reason to trust anyone yet and was interested in what they might say about her. Maybe they knew who she was or where she came from. Maybe they could find out. All sorts of thoughts entered her mind about what could possibly happen now that she had woken up in the forest with a head injury with no belongings and unable to remember anything then slept in a box and almost gotten arrested for stealing food when she was nearly starving to death.

She laid there for a few minutes more trying to keep up with the conversation, but instead of answers all she heard were more questions. They obviously don't know anything about me either. "Perhaps if we ask the young lady pretending to be asleep a few questions we might learn what we need to know." Miranda opened her eyes and sat up before she could stop herself. Kakashi smiled as she stared at him. She knew it had been him to suggest they ask her questions, but how did he know she was awake? "Yo." he gave her a short wave of his hand before stuffing them back into his pockets.

Miranda blushed when she realized she had fallen for what must have been a trick because no one should have been able to tell she was awake. She hadn't moved or made any noise. But the man was an adult and if she knew anything about adults from her mother it was that they knew things kids didn't. Oh, and that they had eyes in the back of their heads. Looking around the room she saw a blonde boy with what looked like whiskers, a girl with flamingo pink hair, and there...leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking bored, was the duck boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it has taken so long to update. And Im not completely happy with what I have for this chapter, but I wanted to give you something. I know the chapters have been short. Im hoping to get back inot my groove and find my creative spark again so I can make this story something you all will want to keep reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next thing Miranda noticed about the room full of strangers, besides the odd resemblances to wildlife, was that whisker boy and bird girl were each holding and consuming her banana's. Kakashi followed her gazed to the half eaten banana in Sakura's hand and then looked back at her when her stomach growled loudly.

Clearing his throat he took a step forward and tossed the remaining banana's into her lap "Sorry if we woke you. But you've peeked our curiosity." Miranda quickly pulled a banana off the bunch and broke it open cramming a bite into her mouth. She figured eating would give her more time to think about what she could and couldn't say to these people.

"For example. We don't know your name. Im Hatake Kakashi." he smiled, but Miranda only guessed that is what he was doing since she couldn't really see much of his face. Naruto smiled and jabbed his thumb at his chest "Im Uzumaki Naruto. The next Hok-" "Don't be a baka!" Sakura growled, punching Naruto in the gut. His eye twitched as Sakura suddenly smiled at Miranda "Im Haruno Sakura." Everyone turned to look back at Sasuke when he didn't say anything.

Miranda leaned to the side a little to see around Naruto. Sasuke looked up and around at each of them then frowned "Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi glared at him then sighed "And you are?" he turned back to look at Miranda who quickly stuffed another bite into her mouth and looked away. "Come on nii-chan. You can tell us. We're shinobi, you don't have to be afraid of us." Naruto grinned childishly rubbing the back of his head.

Swallowing the huge bite, nearly choking, Miranda looked up at Kakashi then Naruto and Sakura before her eyes landed on Sasuke. Everyone waiting expectantly. After a few minutes she decided they didn't appear to be dangerous. Especially Sakura who was smiling softly at her and Naruto who looked completely innocent with those big blue eyes. She started to open her mouth to finally admit that she didn't know what her name was but chickened out and asked instead "What are shinobi?"

Sasuke made an irritated noise and leaned back against the wall again. Everyone seemed to lean back and relax slightly, almost disappointedly. Naruto suddenly started laughing and pointing "That's hilarious. Your really funny nii-chan." Miranda looked down and turned away from them, her face burning red with embarrassment. "Naruto." Kakashi continued to watch Miranda's face "Naruto!" Naruto stopped laughing and looked up at Kakashi "Eh?" "I don't think she's joking."

Miranda wanted to crawl under the bed and die. Apparently not knowing what a shinobi was is a big deal around here she thought sliding down and trying to pull the blankets up over her head. "Why don't you three go get this young lady something else to eat." "Hai." Sakura turned to leave then reached back grabbing Naruto by the sleeve and dragging him along with her past Kakashi. Sasuke walked over to the door and looked back at Miranda's disappearing head before following them. She could hear Naruto as the door closed "I hear too many banana's causes constipation." "BAKA! Don't say things like that!" Sakura screamed.

When the door clicked shut Kakashi reached out and grabbed a hand full of the blankets, tugging them down to expose Miranda's head again "Now. Why don't we try this again. Im Hatake Kakashi. You are?" Miranda sat up fidgeting with the blankets "I...don't know...I cant remember." she looked up "I cant remember anything." Kakashi sighed softly "How long have you been running around Konoha like this?" "Since yesterday." "Hm. Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything you do remember."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long break in between updates for anyone who has been interested enough to read this little story. I want to keep it fun but have serious adventure wrapped up in the humor. I hope that I am achieving my desired effect. If not please let me know by reviewing. Its funny really when I think about it but I am writing this story with my daughter as the main character and Im having my mother be my beta reader! After this chapter she'll be helping me with things like grammer and punctuations. Im too lazy to do it myself. LOL Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Miranda stared around the room as Kakashi and Tsunade spoke to the med-nin. She hadn't been prepared for glowing green hands or questions about things she couldn't even remember knowing. And no one had bothered to explain where she was or how she had gotten there. Miranda suspected they didn't even know the answers. This thought didn't make her feel any more secure about them.

Kakashi turned and stared at her for a moment before resuming his part in the conversation. Miranda glared. They were talking about her but weren't including her. "Right now all we can do is send someone around the village with a photograph to see if anyone knows who she is." Tsunade turned to look back at the girl on the bed. "Other than the injury she had when she came in I didn't find anything to explain the memory loss." the med-nin commented.

"Since your team found her Kakashi, your team can be responsible for her." Kakashi frowned "What sort of logic is that? She's not a lost puppy Tsunade-sama. Wouldn't she better off in a foster family or lost child facility?" Tsunade smiled wickedly at him "She cant very well stay with Sasuke or Naruto, so its either you or Sakura. Ill let you two work out the details. Your teams current mission, find out who she is and where she came from. We'll go from that point once we reach it."

"Im not a babysitter." he grumbled. Tsunade leaned in closer and whispered "But you are a sensei." and walked out with the med-nin. Sakura smiled as Tsunade passed them on her way out. Naruto grabbing the door before it could close completely "Kakashi-sensei. We brought ramen." he announced happily. "Why does that not surprise me Naruto?" Kakashi sighed. Miranda looked between the three genin then back to Kakashi before staring wide eyed at the bowl shoved in her face.

"I hope you like pork." Naruto said smiling as he dug out a pair of chopsticks setting them on top of the bowl. Miranda took it from him being careful not to spill the hot liquid "Thank you." she smiled in return. "Naruto right?" she asked hesitantly. "That's me. You never did tell me your name though." he eyed her curiously and waited. Miranda set the bowl in her lap and looked up "I uh...don't...remember." her voice fell as she spoke.

"Don't remember? Because you hit your head?" Sakura asked curiously as she sat at the foot of the bed with her own bowl. Sasuke took his place against the wall and just watched the three of them. "Tsunade-sama has given us a mission. Our job will be to help our new friend discover her name and where she comes from. Oh, and Sakura, she will be staying with you." he added quickly pulling his book out.

He had expected an argument but Sakura merely shrugged and smiled looking up at Miranda "Im sure my mother wont object." Miranda listened but was too busy scarfing down her first real meal in the last twenty four hours. Even Naruto was impressed by the speed in which she had finished off her ramen as he stared at her, a lone noodle dangling from his lips.

As soon as the med-nin returned and cleared Miranda to leave, she followed her new friends out into the streets of Konoha. Sakura and Naruto had been kind enough to at least explain where she was, although, Miranda wasn't sure if she understood it all completely. Super humans who protected the villagers and did jobs that earned money for the village seemed...weird. Jutsu's sounded like something magical. Of coarse, who was she to judge anything she thought, she couldn't even remember who she was.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked quietly moving closer to him as they walked "How do you know Im not a shinobi person?" Kakashi stopped and looked down her "I cant sense any chakra signature from you. Unless you're a very talented shinobi and are masking it to the point that even I cant sense it, I can say with certainty that your not a shinobi." Kakashi waited to see if she wanted ask something else but Miranda just started walking again seemingly lost in thought.

"Here we are." Sakura announced rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet "We'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei. Bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed and smiled but Sasuke just grunted. Sakura looked saddened. Miranda looked back at Sasuke then Naruto then over to Sakura again. She was confused as to why she hadn't said goodbye to Naruto. He was her team mate too right?

But before Miranda could contemplate it further she felt a hand grab hers and was dragged into the house. Naruto sighed and kicked the dirt as he walked away stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kakashi had already disappeared in a poof of smoke and Sasuke...Sasuke looked up at the house. There was something about the strange girl that bothered him. Something familiar. He shook his head and turned up the street trying to rid himself of the strange feeling.

"I really think we should give you a name. Something we can call you until we find out your real name." Miranda turned from scanning the house and looked at Sakura "I guess so." she shrugged. It was all so overwhelming now that things were sinking in. Being at Sakura's house she realized that maybe there was someone out there who might be missing her. And she couldn't even remember them. Even worse than imagining someone missing her somewhere was the thought that there wasn't anyone missing her at all.

Sakura stared at her for a moment "Are you ok?" Miranda snapped her eyes back up to Sakura's "Im fine." she swallowed and looked around at the house again "So this is where you live. Its nice." Sakura knew she was avoiding the question but didn't want to push the subject as she saw her mother poke her head out of the kitchen "Sakura is that you?" "Yes mom. Come on I want you to meet my mother." she grabbed Miranda's hand again and pulled her along into the kitchen.

Miranda was relieved when Sakura's mother insisted she stay, and even more thankful for the hot meal, hot bath and clean clothes she gave her. Laying on the couch, staring out into the darkness of the living room, her mind wandered back to Naruto and the look on his face when Sakura had completely ignored him. She felt sad for him. And Sasuke. What was his deal? She felt like she had met him before but since she couldn't remember anything she couldn't think of when that could have been.

Sakura was nice enough, but a little girly in her opinion. 'Of coarse, I could be a girly girl myself and not even realize it.' she silently reminded herself as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the shadows on the ceiling. Then there was Kakashi-sensei. 'A teacher of what?' suddenly realizing she hadn't asked. All she knew was he was Naruto's, Sasuke's and Sakura's teacher. He seemed nice enough. But the mask made him appear aloof. Aloof? What kind of word was that?

Miranda groaned and threw her arms above her head. Her mind was not letting her body rest. How could someone be so exhausted and yet still cant fall asleep she wondered grumpily. Closing her eyes she ran through the list of names she and Sakura had come up with over dinner. A few of them caught her attention but she wasn't so sure about names like Junko or Madoka. But she liked the sound of Hana or Ume. She also liked the sound of Momo but not for a child, maybe a monkey or a cat she thought yawning deeply "Hana." she sighed rolling over and drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Ok, just wanted to move things along so this chappy kind of gets things going and doesnt dwell so much on Miranda's poor me lost child stuff...yeah. Im just in that sort of mood right now LOL! Also, she has chosen a name (Hana) for the others to call her since they dont know her name and neither does she, but I will only use it when anyone refers directly to her (Hana) and the rest of the time Ill keep using her real name (Miranda). Sound good? Ok read review!

* * *

Chapter 6

"So Hana, are you ready to find out who you really are?" Sakura asked holding open the front door while Miranda rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yes, but why so early?" "Kakashi-sensei insists we meet this early to train. Although he's never there until almost lunch time." Miranda looked up and glared "What do you mean lunch time? We're going to meet a man who isn't even there yet?"Sakura grabbed the back of Miranda's shirt and pulled her out the door with her "I know. But its no use. He wont change his mind. We've tried."

Turning to face Sakura, Miranda folded her arms across her chest defiantly "Then why do you show up? I mean, if he isn't even there he wouldn't know would he?" Sakura laughed "Wouldn't know? Kakashi-sensei knows about everything we do. We're not sure how he does it yet."she stared off rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Miranda stopped and turned slowly looking around. She could swear she had felt someone familiar near by. But no one she could see looked familiar to her.

Turning back to follow Sakura, who had already started off without her, she saw Naruto and Sasuke heading their way. 'Maybe that's who I felt. I guess they would be familiar wouldn't they?' "Naruto, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura called waving her hand in the air as they approached "Id like to introduce Hana." Miranda blushed slightly and looked away when something she had been thinking about the night before made her look up "Sakura. Why do you call Naruto just Naruto and Sasuke Sasuke-kun? What does the kun mean anyway?"

Miranda stopped speaking when she noticed a slight tension in the air around them and looked around at the group. Sasuke was smirking arrogantly at her and Sakura. And Naruto..."Where did Naruto go?" she asked looking around the street and between the passerby's. Sakura was blushing insanely red, but Miranda couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed when she looked back at her then at Sasuke "Did I say something wrong?" she asked hesitantly. Sasuke shook his head "No. Nothing. Right Sakura?"

Sakura quickly shook her head unable to speak. She was embarrassed. A little angry. But mostly feeling guilty at being caught red handed treating Naruto rudely and Sasuke like he was the Centerfold God of Konoha. She turned her head just enough to see Miranda and gave her a dirty look. She didn't like being made a fool of in front of Sasuke-kun. But it wasn't Miranda's face she saw. It was Sasuke's and he looked very pleased with himself "We should find Naruto and go meet Kakashi-sensei." Inner Sakura screamed 'Did he just defend her!!??'

Sasuke led the way up the street and turned heading up another similar one lined with a few shops but less busy than the one they had just left. Miranda simply took in the scenery since she had no clue where they were going. And Sakura trailed behind glaring at Miranda's back. It wasn't until she stopped and looked up that Sakura realized where they were as Sasuke and Miranda disappeared into the small ramen stand. 'Of coarse he'd be here.' she thought sarcastically following them in.

Naruto was hunkered over a bowl of ramen he hadn't even touched. Sakura bit her lip and was about to say something when she noticed Miranda sliding into the stool next to her team mate. Sasuke was on the other side leaving one stool right next to Miranda. Sakura had to suppress the urge to strangle her new friend. 'Or enemy?' she thought angrily. Miranda gently put her hand on Naruto's arm and smiled when he looked up "Im sorry if I said something that upset you Naruto-kun." Naruto sat up staring at her curiously "Sasuke said it was a sign of friendship or affection." she added. Naruto smiled and turned back to his bowl devouring the contents in less than thirty seconds.

"Ahhh. Ok, now Im ready to meet Kakashi-sensei." he sat back slightly and patted his stomach. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up moving to wait for the rest of her team in the street...away from her she glared. 'I cant wait till this mission is over. I bet she's a rich spoiled brat of some daiymo off in some foreign land far, far, far, far away." Miranda walked up to Sakura and stared at her for a moment "Are you ok Sakura? You have a strange look on your face." Sakura snapped out of her daydream and turned away from her so called friend "Im fine."

Miranda couldn't explain the feeling she was having as they walked through the streets of Konoha. She didn't recognize anything or anyone but she couldn't shake the strangest sensation that she...belonged. That she fit into her surroundings. It wasn't any one thing. And now that Sasuke and Naruto were with them she could tell it wasn't either of them. Although Sasuke did give her a feeling of familiarity she couldn't quite place. It wasn't like she had met him somewhere before. Even though she couldn't remember anything she was sure of this now.

But the feeling she had around him was more like meeting a distant relative who shared characteristics with someone you did know. Miranda made a face like eating a sour grape 'That doesn't make sense does it?' In fact, she was so lost in her own thoughts she almost missed the reason for Naruto's outburst and Sakura's attack on Naruto yelling at him to calm down as she hit him over the head. "Yo!" Miranda looked up to see Kakashi-sensei crouched on a wire over their heads.

"How do you do that?" she asked before she could stop herself, walking up to look straight up at the man before he disappeared. Miranda squeaked and jumped , then jumped again when Kakashi appeared behind her. Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder "Its just a simple teleportation jutsu." he explained in a rather bored tone but gave her a small smile. Sakura looked like a volcano about to explode 'Sasuke never touches me!' "Sorry." Kakashi chirped and stuffed his book into his pouch "I keep forgetting your new to all of this."

"Before we can begin our mission, we need a picture." he pulled out a camera and snapped one before Miranda had a chance to do anything but stare stupidly at him. She was grateful for the lack of a flash as she watched him admire his work on the small screen at the back of the camera "Perfect. Sakura, run this up to the Hokage's office and have several printed out for us." "She's not going to be happy that we're using her good paper." Sakura said nervously. "Then don't tell her." Kakashi grinned under his mask and patted her head earning a growl in response.

Kakashi ignored her protests like he normally did and walked up to Miranda and Sasuke "I think it is best to show the picture around and inquire about you without you actually being present. Its safer this way." Kakashi pulled his book out and leaned against the rail as they waited for Sakura to return. "Safer? What do you mean safer?" Miranda asked hesitantly not really sure if she wanted to know the answer. Kakashi just continued to read. 'Should I tell him the weird feelings I've been having?' she thought looking back at Naruto and Sasuke who were now lounging around like their sensei. Clearing her throat and taking a step closer she waited until Kakashi looked up "Never mind." she chickened out under his lazy, yet scrutinizing gaze and walked away quickly. Draping herself across the railing she stared down at her reflection in the river below 'Who are you?'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Ok, Im so sorry for the delay in updating but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Its not as long as I had hoped. Please let me know what you think. Its kind of drifted back towards the serious atmosphere like the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Miranda poked at her bowl of ramen. It had been a week and they still couldn't find anyone who would admit they recognized the twelve year old girl in the picture. She was starting to wonder if her feelings of comfort and familiarity were just some form of insanity she was genetically prone to. Maybe she was insane and had run away from a hospital she thought staring at her bowl through half lidded eyes. Over the week she had felt more at home in Konoha and the feeling of familiarity just seemed to grow stronger.

Naruto glanced over at his new found friend. He had noticed she had become less energetic over the last few days and reasoned that it was because they weren't having any luck helping her find out who she was. She was a spirited and friendly person who was genuine about her feelings towards others. He was also becoming attached to the dark haired girl he realized as he watched her for a few moments. Her hands were shaking slightly and she had a sheen decorating her forehead.

Sakura was genuine with her feelings towards people too. Genuinely violent and overly emotional he thought grinning to himself. But Hana didn't ignore him like Sakura did. He would always have a warm spot in his heart for the pink haired kunoichi. But there was something about Hana that made him feel better about himself. She went out of her way to talk to him and smiled at him all the time. She even liked to eat ramen with him. But today she seemed to be more than just upset about their lack of progress. She looked pale.

"Hana-chan, are you feeling ok? You haven't touched your ramen." Miranda looked up and gave him a small smile "Just thinking. Im fine." But Naruto wasn't fooled. She even had dark circles under her eyes today. He swore she had begun to look considerably worse just in the few minutes he had been watching her "Your not fine. You look like your sick. Maybe you should head back to Sakura-chans and get some rest." Miranda cringed. She didn't want to be anywhere near the flamingo girl.

They had been avoiding each other since the girl had taken her aside and accused her of trying to steal Sasuke from her. Miranda had calmly reminded her that they weren't even a couple for her steal him in the first place. This didn't make the kunoichi any less irate about the issue of coarse but she had walked away without another word and hadn't said anything since. Miranda could say she was fine with that. But she felt far from fine.

Sasuke was another enigma. Miranda was drawn to him for some reason. But she didn't feel that it was for the same reasons Sakura thought. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. More so than anyone else she had met that week. Except for the Hyuuga kid. His eyes had fascinated her to no end and he had kindly asked her to not stare at him so much. Miranda had thought this funny. The way he squirmed under her scrutiny. Turning her head to look over at Naruto again she smiled.

Naruto was a good person. She really liked Naruto. But she had been told that the other Hyuuga, a girl by the name of Hinata...'Hinata...I like that name.' Miranda's mind began to wander and she almost forgot what she was thinking about when she caught Naruto looking at her and smiled again. She really liked Naruto. And Hinata liked Naruto. Therefore, Naruto was off limits she thought suddenly wondering why she was even thinking about Naruto in the first place. 'What was I thinking about?' Miranda felt confused and her head was foggy.

In fact she felt a little warm and dizzy and 'why was Naruto swaying on his stool like that?' she wondered staring over at him curiously. His lips were moving and he was waving his hands in front of her face but nothing seemed to be getting through to her. Not even when she slipped off the stool and hit the ground did she understand what was happening as she stared across the road at the feet of gathering people 'Why are they standing up when it feels so nice to lay down?' she thought lazily.

Naruto was off his stool and at her side in a flash, gently rolling her over. Then pulling off his jacket, tucking it under her head. Her eyes were still open but it was as if she wasn't really seeing him as he stared down into her eyes and tried to get her attention by leaning closer and saying her name again and again. "Somebody get a med-nin damn it!" he yelled feeling her forehead, his brow furrowing as he realized she was running a fever. He was about to pick her up and take her to the hospital himself when Shizune pushed through the crowd of people, Ton-Ton at her feet.

"What happened?" she asked as she began to examine the semi-conscious girl. "I don't know. She just looked sick and then she fell and now she feels like she's running a fever." Naruto spouted off nervously. Shizune looked into each of Miranda's eyes and leaned over pressing her ear to her chest, listening for a few seconds before lifting her up off the ground and heading towards he hospital. Naruto hot on her heels as they ran.

Miranda was far from confused. She could see people's faces looking down at her, see them move around her, feel their hands on her hot skin. But their voices were muffled and lost somewhere between their mouths and her ears. And somewhere in the distance she thought she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. It was far away. 'Further away than the people in the room.' she thought looking around. At the foot of the bed was Kakashi-sensei listening intently to Tsunade-sama. She felt he urge to wave at them.

But her harms felt heavy as she felt a stinging sensation and turned towards the pain to see a long clear tube running up to a bag. A couple of med-nins busied themselves around her. One she recognized from when she fell at the ramen stand. Miranda thought she looked sweet as she glanced down and smiled at her. Turning to look back down at Kakashi and Tsunade, Miranda frowned and gasped when Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate and stared at her with mismatched eyes. At least she thought she gasped. It would have been her reaction if she could think straight.

He made a face that gave Miranda the feeling things weren't going well before he tugged the forehead protector back into place, covering the strange red eye. She wanted to see it again. It fascinated her like the Hyuuga's eyes had. 'What was his name again?' Then there was Naruto pushing in between them and Tsunade's face turned red and then looked remorseful. Miranda imagined her yelling then feeling sorry for whatever she had said. It was obvious, even to her in her weakened state, that the blonde was worried.

The thought made her feel good. To know he cared enough to worry. 'You're a good person Naruto-kun.' she thought closing her eyes and letting the darkness finally take her towards the voice in the distance. That familiar voice that was both comforting and sent chills up her spine. She wished she knew what it was saying to her. Somehow she felt she did know. Somewhere behind the large locked doors she suddenly found herself standing in front of. Reaching for.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to finally calm down enough to convince him to leave before he spoke to Tsunade "Im telling you. She didn't have any chakra before. Now there is a faint trace and its growing." Tsunade had to ask again "Are you sure?" Kakashi gave her a 'Do you have to ask?' look as she quickly waved him off "Ok. Ok. Fine. But I had to ask again. Its just too hard to believe." she sighed and looked over at Miranda's unconscious form considering her for a long time before speaking again.

"No one can know. Not even your team. You understand the importance of keeping this a secret. No one has ever spontaneously developed chakra pathways before. Your either born with it or your not. And we don't even know her true identity yet." she stated as calmly as she could while rubbing her temples. Kakashi understood exactly what the Hokage was saying. If any of their enemies found out, even allies, they would want the girl for their own personal science experiment. To find out how and why. 'Who knows what they could do with that kind of knowledge.' he thought.

"Do you think she was genetically altered to produce this reaction? Perhaps triggered by something?" he asked thinking of Orochimaru and his student Kabuto. After all, they had a couple of resident shinobi who had some sort of resulting problem or gift because of the two traitors and their experiments. Tsunade didn't have to look at him to know who he was thinking of as she closed her eyes "Or perhaps she was designed as a weapon. The possibilities are endless. We need to find out as much about this girl as we possibly can before anything else happens."

"Well, I can tell you I don't think she's from Konoha. Not one person we spoke to this week admitted they recognized her or reacted to her picture in any way that would suggest they might be lying. And no she hasn't remembered anything." he added when Tsunade turned and opened her mouth. She closed it and smiled at him. "Maybe its time we force her to remember." They both looked up at Shizune slightly stunned that the good natured women would suggest such a thing.

"You mean ANBU." Kakashi's voice was quiet and his eyes glanced over to Miranda then back to Shizune. He had experience in ANBU. He understood the seriousness of their techniques. Even been a victim of some of those techniques in his younger days, as well as been the one who had used many of the unmentioned techniques on enemy shinobi. He didn't want to imagine a twelve year going through that and he was glad Tsunade didn't seem to be ready for that route just yet either.

"No. Maybe as a last resort. But I don't think we are even close to considering such a drastic method just yet." Kakashi relaxed sightly at her words. "What are we going to tell people when they realize she has chakra? Its not like we can hide it from them and at the very least, Team 7 was already told she was a civilian. They'll want to know what happened." Kakashi looked up at Tsunade as she bit her lip thinking carefully about what to do. They couldn't keep her locked up but they couldn't just let her run around Konoha without some sort of protection...or guard.

"You can tell them she had a chakra block placed on her which has obviously failed. Probably having something to do with her memory loss and that's all we know for now." Kakashi nodded and headed for the door. Shizune waited until he had gone before looking back up at Tsunade "What is going to happen to her now?" "She should be fine with Kakashi and his team so long as she doesn't leave the village. But I want ANBU watching her at all times. Just in case." Shizune nodded and turned to leave when Tsunade stopped her again "Also, everyone in this room is under orders. Hana-chan's file and anything else pertaining to her is now officially sealed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** First I want to thank Alysia Storms for her input and inspiration. A Life For A Life is a masterpiece and I highly recommend you read it. I finally sat down with my daughter, and then ran our ideas past Alysia. And it has been mostly settled as to whats going to happen and how. This chapter steps things up a little more I hope. And I think it's ok. I hope you think so as well. Please review. Input and critiques are valued.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Miranda tugged, kicked, screamed, pounded the doors until she had nothing left and dropped onto her butt glaring at them. It was like an obsession. She needed to open them. Something was there, she knew it. She could feel it. Like electricity making her nerves tingle. Everything she ever wanted to know was locked up behind the large doors that refused to budge.

'If I could just open them.'

Every lock has a key or combination or code she thought examining every inch of the door. Moving onto her hands and knees and crawling towards the door, Miranda tilted her head and stared at a spot near the bottom corner. A small picture had appeared. Slightly blurred at the edges and looking like something out of a painting. A piece to a puzzle she wondered reaching out to touch it.

'The key?'

Miranda sat up breathing heavily and sweating away the remains of what must of have been the strangest dream she ever had. That and her fever had finally broke. Her hand still tingled where the shock from the picture had jolted her awake. The hospital room was dark and quiet except for the soft glow of moonlight in the window and the sounds of someone walking past the door.

It took a moment for her to remember where she was and why. Everything that had happened seemed much clearer and made more sense to her now. She remembered Naruto and ramen and then falling off the stool and feeling sick. Then the med-nins and the poke of a needle. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had been there too. Now it was just her in the dark.

'Just like the dream.'

Miranda rubbed her hand against her leg trying to get the tingling sensation to go away. It had faded a little. But it was like the feeling she got when her foot went to sleep. She hated when that happened she thought frowning and trying to stifle a yawn. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy again so she slid down and snuggled into the soft pillow staring across the room at the moonlight on the floor.

Yawning again she did her best not to close her eyes. She didn't want to go back to fighting the locked door in her sleep. Strangely the dream seemed to make her feel more exhausted. Or maybe she was still just feeling sick, she wasn't sure. Maybe the comforting voice would come back and tell her how to open it she smiled unable to keep her eyes open another moment.

The figure in the corner shifted.

"It's just as I thought. Someone has entered our world. Someone very dangerous." the shadow figure shimmered and faded from the room, appearing again in a dark cave where several others were waiting. "And this affects us how?" another spoke up. "Fool. Anyone with the power to cross dimensions is a threat." the dark eyes flicked to another "I want to know who she is and where she came from."

"Tsunade-sama...wake up." Shizune gentle nudged the blonde woman again then kicked her chair hard. Tsunade sat up, a paper stuck to her cheek and the word 'lost' smudged on her forehead. "Tsunade-sama. You were up all night? Reading? I thought you hated paperwork." Tsunade crossed her eyes trying to see the what was stuck to her face them tugged it off staring up at Shizune "I do. I was researching Hana-chan's condition."

Shizune scanned the scrolls and books laid out over the desk feeling slightly impressed. She knew when things were important enough, the powerful medical specialist was driven and hard working. Setting a file under the Hokage's nose "There's an ANBU waiting just outside. Concerning Hana-chan. You asked for a guard." Tsunade sat up wide awake, slapping her hand over the file "Ah yes. Send him in."

"Her."

"Send her in." Shizune sighed "Maybe you should have some coffee or something first." "Shizune..." Tsunade bit out through gritted teeth. She wasn't very fond of being woken up or being coddled "Just send her in."

Shizune nodded and went to open the door. A purple haired woman dressed in ANBU uniform walked in and bowed as Shizune slipped out the door and shut it behind her. Flipping the file open, Tsunade quickly scanned over the ANBU woman's record then looked up at her "Yugao Uzuki. This is all the information we have on the child you will be guarding. Not only are you to protect her, but I want reports on anything and everything you observe." she held out Miranda's file.

The ANBU took a moment to look over the information then handed it back to the Hokage "She's been staying with the Haruno family until now. But with this new information I suggest we move her to a more secure location." Tsunade shook her head "I don't want her treated like a dangerous monster. She'll continue to work with Team 7 so Kakashi will also be keeping an eye on her during the day. With his sharingan and some time we should be able to understand something about what is happening to her."

Tsunade tapped her manicured fingernail on the desk "But she needs to be watched 24/7. That means she needs to move in with a shinobi who can keep an eye on her at night. Obviously she cant stay with Kakashi, even thought it would be convenient. So...How big is your place?" she asked grinning up at the purple haired kunoichi.

"Nani?" Uzuki lifted her mask and stared at the blonde woman incredulously "You cant mean she should stay with me?" "Why not. You're a woman, her guard, its convenient. What's the problem?" Tsunade smiled. Uzuki frowned "I may be a woman but I don't know anything about kids." "Your ANBU. You'll find a way. Dismissed."

Uzuki's lips formed a thin line, something that happened when she was seriously upset about something. For a brief moment she contemplated making a comment about the word still tattooed on the blonde woman's forehead but decided it wasn't a good idea to anger the Godaime.

Besides it was so much more amusing to imagine her going through meetings with it there, completely unaware. Lowering her mask she bowed then disappeared in a poof. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stared out the window as the door opened. "Tsunade-sama. I brought you some coffee and dango's." Shizune grinned and gently nudging a few scrolls aside before setting the cup and bag on the desk.

Tsunade's eye twitched "How very motherly of you." she growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait. I really couldnt find my creativity or inspiration. Life has been too distracting. I know what I want to happen and where Im going with this story but trying to find the next chapter was a pain in the arse. So please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer to make up for not updating for so long. And most of the beginning is setup for later stuff so it might be a little boring. Please review so Ill know if its working for the readers or if I could make improvements. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"My name is Yugao. That is all you need to know."

Miranda glared up at the women, holding her gaze without looking away. She wouldn't be intimidated by her. Even if she did feel a bit nervous about the sudden changes surrounding her strange illness.

It had been a week since she had woken up feeling far better than she remembered. Which wasn't much. She was finding her memory to be less than cooperative when she tried to remember her time in the hospital.

The fever was gone, but so were the strange dreams. With time, the details of those dreams had faded as well. But she was feeling more like herself. At least like the person she was before she fell ill. Who she had been prior to her time in Konoha was still a mystery.

Yugao continued to glare back. She felt a bit exposed without her mask. Something she hadn't been without for a long time. Being in public wasn't something she cared for either. And standing in the middle of the street having a glaring contest with a stubborn child she was suppose to be protecting wasn't helping her mood.

"Hana. Yugao will be your guardian when your not with me and my team. You'll still spend the day with Team 7 training. This is a good arrangement. Tsunade-sama felt you needed a more permanent place to live." Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder making the dark haired girl break away from the woman's glare and look up at him curiously.

"Training?"

Kakashi merely smiled and ruffled her hair earning him a glare as well, "5am. Don't be late."

Miranda didn't miss the glance he and the purple haired woman exchanged, the smile gone from what she could see of Kakashi's face. Then with the effort she had only observed in banana slugs in the forest, he waved, disappearing in a puff.

Miranda blinked, still staring at the spot Kakashi had been only moments before. In fact, she stood there so long and so quietly, Yugao moved closer and crouched down next to her, watching the dazed expression on her face before gently waving a hand in front of her face "Hana?"

Miranda blinked and then slowly looked at her for a second before closing her eyes and shaking her head, "I thought I had remembered something."

Yugao's brow raised in curiosity as she cocked her head slightly, her eyes searching the girls face "Oh? What was it?"

"Slugs..."

Yugao smiled slightly at the idea that Kakashi had reminded the girl of a slug "Slugs huh?" The man had always appeared lazy, but she knew better. Kakashi's reputation preceded him. Especially in ANBU. And she had first hand experience under his command. The man was far from lazy she smirked.

Standing and placing her hands on her hips, the smile quickly vanished, "Let's get moving. We cant stand in the street all day."

Miranda breathed deeply and reached for her small bag. She wasn't happy with the way things were going. Yugao didn't seem too friendly, nor did she appear to enjoy having to take her into her home. Everyone seemed to act weird around her and no one had told her much about why she had been sick. Now she was going to live with a woman who obviously didn't like her and she was suppose to train with Kakashi-sensei.

Not knowing her own name was starting to feel like the least of her worries.

Looking up the street, Miranda frowned. The purple haired kunoichi was glaring back at her, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

Fisting her hand around the strap of her bag, her knuckles turning white, Miranda jumped as she felt a warm hand cover hers and tug the bag from her grasp.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled warmly, "You had us worried." He seemed subdued compared to the normally hyperactive boy Miranda had grown used to.

"You don't have to carry..." she reached for the bag but Naruto had already started walking towards Yugao. The shock slowly wearing off, she quickly caught up with him and walked along side casting suspicious glances over at him.

"Sakura-chan isn't as bad as you think." he said suddenly.

"I know she doesn't like me very much." Miranda watched her feet, the ground passing beneath them. She could tell Naruto had something to say, but he remained silent as they walked, following Yugao through the streets, turning this way and that until they came to a stop in front of a four story building.

"Naruto..." Miranda turned to face him.

Naruto handed her the bag and stared straight into her eyes, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. There aren't many people in Konoha who actually like me. Or care about how I feel."

Miranda took the bag and looked away, "It's easy to like you Naruto. You're a good person. I cant imagine why people wouldn't like someone like you." she carefully looked up to see the expression on his face then stared wide eyed, slightly worried, "What?"

Naruto's mouth was hanging open as if he were about to say something and had forgotten, his blue eyes shocked and slightly watery. It took a full minute before he finally broke into a huge grin and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Thank you Hana-chan."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both of them look up suddenly, "As nauseating as that was, Hana needs to get settled. She'll see you tomorrow morning Naruto." Yugao took Miranda's bag from her and turned to open the door before looking back and waiting for her to follow.

Naruto jumped up in excitement, "I almost forgot. Kakashi-sensei said we could teach you to throw kunai's." Stopping in mid jump, he rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful and a little annoyed, "He's probably too lazy to do it himself." Then the smile back in place, Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head again "I'll see you tomorrow Hana-chan."

Miranda smiled and watched as Naruto darted away waving. His normal hyperactive self back in place and the uncomfortable conversation completely forgotten. Miranda turned towards Yugao, the smile instantly replaced by a scowl which the woman returned before standing aside to let her pass by.

They didn't speak as they made their way up three flights of stairs and down a long hall past several doors until Yugao stopped suddenly. Miranda had been so busy looking out the large windows, she bumped into her and quickly took several steps back, "Sorry."

Ignoring her. Yugao turned the key and pushed open the door, disappearing into the apartment. Taking several calming breaths Miranda followed her in and closed the door. Glancing around the large room, she was surprised that it was actually warm and inviting. Nothing like the woman who had disappeared up the hall.

The living room was large enough but wasn't divided from the kitchen or small dining area. The window sills were covered with small plants and in the corner of the room was a stool with an easel and a small table covered in paints. A face stared back at her from the canvas and Miranda wondered briefly who the man was before a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Aren't you curious about your room?" Yugao's head poked out from the hall then disappeared again.

Miranda quickly followed her. She couldn't help the curiosity and slight excitement about having her own room. Sakura's family was nice and they had been kind, but the couch wasn't very comfortable. She was looking forward to a bed and some privacy.

"It's not much. I didn't have much time to prepare." Yugao crossed her arms and leaned against the hall wall watching Miranda as she passed into the small bedroom and looked around.

"It's fine. Thank you." Miranda turned to look at the purple haired woman "I know you were forced to do this."

Yugao stood up and slowly let her hands drop to her sides. She felt guilty for giving the kid such a hard time. Neither of them asked for this arrangement. She had to remind herself that the child standing in front of her was lost. Probably hurting, and even scared. She needed her protection.

Yugao sighed, 'Hayate, you were so much more comfortable with kids.'

Closing her eyes, she turned away, "The bathroom is up the hall to your left. My room is at the end of the hall. You know where the living room and kitchen are. I do laundry once a week. I don't cook often, so I hope you like take out. I only have one rule right now...don't go anywhere without me or Kakashi-sensei."

"Banana slugs."

"Excuse me?" the experienced ANBU blinked, caught off guard by the comment.

"The slugs. I remembered what they're called. Because they are large and yellow."

Yugao frowned. She had never heard or seen slugs like that in the forests surrounding Konoha. Nor did she recall ever seeing them during the many missions she had been on to other parts of Fire Country or even in other countries.

Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot when Yugao walked away suddenly. She could hear a door open and some rustling like the woman was searching for something then footsteps coming back up the hall.

"Here. This is for you. When you remember something write it down in this book. Even if its just a dream or slugs. Every little bit may help."

Miranda took the book from her and opened it up. It was a journal. Then looking up at Yugao she smiled, "Thank you."

"It's nothing." she hesitated then took a step closer, "You were right. About being forced. But you were forced as well. So I guess we have to make the most of it. I don't know anything about kids. And neither of us know anything about you. So Id say we have a lot to learn."

Miranda watched Yugao's face for a few moments then smiled slightly. The woman wasn't as scary as she had first thought. Although she still looked intimidating in her uniform. It was the same as Kakashi-sensei's, but she could tell the woman didn't normally wear it. It was too new looking. Like it hadn't been worn very often.

Yugao turned towards the door and glanced back, pausing for a moment before she spoke "Get changed and we'll go out to eat. Where did you get those cloths?" she asked giving the outfit Miranda wore a scrutinizing look.

"Huh? Oh...Sakura-chan gave them to me."

Yugao raised a disapproving eyebrow before walking out the door and up the hall without another word.

Miranda looked herself over and frowned. It wasn't exactly what she would have picked for herself. But it wasn't that bad she thought frowning at the door before walking over and closing it. She realized in the short time she had known Yugao that the woman had made her feel like she was on an emotional roller coaster.

One minute she thought the woman annoying and rough around the edges, then the next she was making her smile and second guessing her first impression. Miranda's current opinion was that she was most definitely annoying.

Kakashi leaned against the tree and watched over the top of his book as Miranda walked over to where Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were standing still waiting for him. He was actually early if you used Hatake time. It was only 7 am.

"Your late."

"Your early."

Kakashi grinned under his mask and continued to watch the four on the bridge as Yugao crouched on the branch next to him.

"Slugs."

Kakashi frowned and turned to look at the ANBU mask curiously.

Yugao shrugged and handed the journal she had given Miranda to him. Kakashi sat quietly reading the small amount the girl had written the night before, his brow wrinkled in confusion, then passed it back before pushing his hitai-ate up and watching the dark haired girl for a few minutes.

"So?"

"How should I put this..." he said standing up and shoving his own book back into the pouch "If her chakra continues to develop like it has since her body developed the pathways she'll surpass Sasuke in a matter of weeks."

Yugao stood up next to him and pushed her mask up staring at Miranda, "Who is she?" she whispered more to herself.

Kakashi disappeared leaving the ANBU to report to Tsunade.

"Yo!"

Miranda smiled. She felt like she was in familiar territory again being back with Team 7. However, Naruto and Sakura stared dumbfounded at their sensei. Sasuke smirked and shook his head then glanced over at Miranda. He hadn't seen her since she had been sick. The same familiar feeling back stronger than ever. And something else that made him frown.

Kakashi had told them that part of the reason she had been sick was that someone had placed a chakra block on her pathways. It was obvious this was no longer the case he thought activating his sharingan.

Kakashi didn't miss the look on Sasuke's face, nor did he look away when the young sharingan user quickly looked over at him. He was really starting to feel too old for all of this. Naruto with the kyuubi. Sasuke with his curse mark and thirst for revenge. Sakura with her...Kakashi frowned and glanced at the pink haired kunoichi then shook his head sighing.

He finally looked over at Miranda who was watching Naruto intently as he held out a kunai in front of her then dropped it in his attempt to twirl it.

"Baka..." he grumbled.

Now he had a fourth to deal with. The lack of knowledge surrounding the child was unnerving to say the least, but watching Naruto try to show her how to throw a kunai was even more unnerving he thought walking over and yanking the kunai out of the blondes hand.

"Let's start with something a little more basic." he frowned and threw the kunai at the target, hitting the center without even looking at it as he turned towards Miranda, "Hana-chan needs to learn chakra recognition and control."

Miranda looked around at the team then down at her feet suddenly feeling like the new kid in school and too far behind in the lessons to fit in properly.

It took nearly an hour and a half before she finally conceded that she understood the idea of chakra, just couldn't grasp the fact that it apparently was inside her own body swirling around out of control.

By then, all four of Team 7's members had demonstrated chakra to her several times and Sakura was ready to pull her hair out having to explain it again and again. The two girls had argued several times, nearly coming to blows and forcing Naruto and Sasuke to break them apart.

Miranda sat with her arms folded over her chest, eyes closed and back turned towards the pink haired menace.

'Why couldn't she feel it?' she slumped feeling defeated and more than a little exhausted already. The nauseating feeling she had been having ever since they started came and went, but she wasn't about to say something and give flamingo girl the satisfaction.

Kakashi responded as if he understood her thoughts, "That's where the next lesson comes in handy. Learning to recognize your own chakra." he grinned.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath, Naruto fell back against the grass and Sasuke stood and walked away, hands stuffed into his pockets.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura, Naruto. Go train with Sasuke. Hana and I can handle this."

Miranda sat up and turned to face the retreating backs of the three genin before looking reluctantly over at Kakashi who was pushing up his hitai-ate, "Shall we begin?"

An hour later she peeked over at Kakashi through one open eye and then clamped it shut when he flicked her forehead, "Your not concentrating." he grinned and continued to watch her chakra chaotically flow through her body.

"It's kind of hard to concentrate with your staring at me with that weird eye of yours. What is it anyway? Its not yours is it? Where did you get it and what happened to your real eye?"

Kakashi frowned, then sighed while pulling his hitai-ate down over the sharingan "Why don't you tell me more about the slugs."

Miranda opened both eyes and stared at him then looked away quickly, "You're changing the subject." she paused still not looking at him "It wasn't anything. Just a random thing."

Kakashi remained silent and continued to watch her until she had no choice but to look at him again, glaring for a moment at the lazy grin under the mask. Taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around her knees and stared off at the tree behind him instead.

Speaking slowly as if trying to recall the memory, Miranda closed her eyes and focused on the image of the slug she had seen so clearly in her mind. She found it easier to concentrate when she realized the nauseous feeling she had been having was completely gone.

"They're called banana slugs. They live in forests with lots of moisture and I used to play with them sometimes. At least I think I did. I remember seeing them mostly. Knowing they exist. Even touching them. So they have to be real right?" she asked hesitantly opening her eyes.

She expected to see the same grin and slightly droopy eye looking back at her. What she didn't expect was the shocked look on the mask shinobi's face as he stared not at her face but her shoulder.

Miranda curiously followed his gaze, turning her head so she could see what he was gawking at. Screaming, she jumped up off the ground and swatted desperately at the large yellow slug stuck to her arm until it fell to the ground at her feet.

Kakashi quickly scooped it up and glared at the slimy creature in his hand, 'How?' was all he could ask himself as he looked past it at the obviously terrified girl in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **I have given some information at the end of this chapter that might help. A little spoiler thing I guess you could call it. evil grin I hope you enjoy this chappy, I know its not as long as it should be but important things happen and the plot thickens.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Where is she now?"

"Yugao took her to get some new clothes as a distraction. She was pretty shaken up."

Tsunade continued to stare out the window, in considerably deep thought over the mysterious girl. Shizune crouched next to the desk and watched the slug in the container, fascinated by it. Kakashi, well Kakashi did what he did best, looked bored. But anyone who knew him well enough would realize he was also analyzing the situation.

"I can imagine so. It's not everyday that someone can make a slug appear out of no where by simply thinking about it." Shizune commented still gazing at the thick yellow creature, "Where do you think it came from?"

Tsunade and Kakashi both glanced over at Shizune who must have felt their gaze, because she stood up facing them, "It has to come from somewhere. Its not like she created it out of her own imagination. Right?"

"Kakashi-sensei left with Hana in a hurry. Do you think she's ok?" Naruto tossed a kunai into the dirt and plucked it out.

"I think something happened. Did you see the look on Hana's face?" Sasuke commented thoughtfully, the image of Kakashi grabbing Hana's arm, jerking her close and disappearing still fresh in his mind. He could tell his sensei was...concerned seemed to be the only word to describe what he saw. But Hana looked terrified.

Sakura and Naruto both looked at Sasuke as if they hadn't seen him before. Was he worried about the new member of their team? Sakura frowned. Naruto grinned triumphantly, jabbing a finger in Sasuke's direction.

"You like her don't you Sasuke!?"

Sasuke's head whipped around, eyes glaring. But Naruto had been on the receiving end of Sasuke's attempts to intimidate him too many times to react. He merely fell over laughing.

An hour later Sakura was still watching the two destroy the training grounds. They had both gotten so much stronger since the chunin exams. Sasuke had managed to get the cursed seal under control, but she could tell it still bothered him from time to time. She was more worried about his stubborn Uchiha pride and the Avenger he claimed to be.

Maybe Hana was a good thing if he was more interested in her than gaining power with Orochimaru. Sakura wouldn't believe Sasuke would actually leave Konoha for the snake traitor. Kakashi-sensei had been kind enough not to send her away when she had asked about the man she had met in the forest. But knowing more about him just made the pale faced freak more frightening in her opinion.

Miranda tucked the last of the clothes into the drawer then turned to find Yugao watching her from the doorway. She somehow knew the time had come for the woman to ask about what happened with Kakashi-sensei. But what could she tell her when she didn't understand it herself.

"Are you hungry?" Yugao smiled at the surprised look on Miranda's face.

"Don't you want to know..."

"When your ready, you'll tell me. Right?"

Miranda nodded and followed her out to the kitchen. Yugao had already set out food and the water on the stove whistled loudly as she set grabbed two cups.

"Who's the man in the painting?"

Yugao froze, water spilling over the edge of the cup, "Damn." Grabbing a towel, she quickly cleaned it up and finished pouring, ignoring Miranda's question for the time being.

Taking the hint, Miranda sat at the table and ate quietly. She wondered if what had happened really happened. Did the slug appear because of her? Because she was thinking about it, concentrating on it? Or was it coincidence that it appeared at that moment. Maybe neither Kakashi-sensei or herself had noticed it crawling up her arm.

"Hana?"

Maybe it was a very rare slug and that's why no one had ever seen one before.

"Hana?"

Yugao's voice seemed so far away.

"Ha...anda...na...Mira..."

'That voice...no Yugao's voice...but it's not...someone else...'

Miranda slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry face hovering over her, a hand on her cheek. If she would have to guess, she would say the blurry face was a reflection of an older version of herself. But as her eyes started to focus, the dark hair turned purple and the face changed.

"Yugao?"

"Don't move. Just lay there for a moment."

Miranda looked around and realized she was laying on the kitchen floor. The next thing to become clear was that her head pounded and she felt sick to her stomach. Ignoring the woman's advice, she pushed up into a sitting position, "Im ok. I must have done too much today." She gave Yugao a small smile.

But the ANBU wasn't convinced. What she had seen wasn't the result of using too much chakra or exhaustion from training.

'Her eyes...' Yugao grabbed Miranda's chin and tilted her head up to look directly into her dark eyes, 'It's gone.'

Miranda frowned, but didn't move. It wasn't as if the woman was hurting her. But the way she was staring into her eyes and the look on her face made her slightly afraid. Yugao finally released her and smiled softly before standing up and offering Miranda her hand.

"Next time...don't train so hard."

Hiashi's grip on the post finally relaxed, blood rushing into the white knuckles, turning his hand pink again.

Sakura rushed out into the clearing as Sasuke hit his knees, kunai slipping from his pale fingers. Kneeling down in front of him, she gently wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded, "Hn...Im fine Sakura." But he obviously didn't look fine. And he certainly didn't feel fine. After a moment his eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up, looking past Sakura, "Naruto..."

Both genin were on their feet staring wide eyed at their blonde friend. Naruto's head hung, shoulders hunched, hair spikier than usual, nails longer. But even the sight of him didn't compare to the terrifying chakra that seemed to grow like a wild fire around him.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and stepped back instinctively. He remembered what had happened to his friend during the battle with Gaara of the Sand. But what he was seeing and feeling now was on a completely different level.

Sakura stumbled back into Sasuke as Naruto's head lifted, red eyes ablaze, teeth bared, even the lines on his face seem to grow. The red aura formed to his body and started to take shape, a long red tail swishing behind him.

"What's happening to him?"

Another tail.

Naruto was gone.

Even Sasuke hadn't been able to track his movement as he continued to stand frozen in shock. Then suddenly, Sasuke was gone.

"Go talk to Yugao. Find out if she's learned anything new." Tsunade started to sit in the chair behind her desk as a commotion broke out in the hall, Kakashi and Shizune's heads turned to gaze at the door just as it burst open.

Sasuke stumbled, clutching his shoulder. Kakashi was by his side instantly, pulling his hand away to inspect the curse seal as it glowed red, "What did you do?" he asked sounding almost angry.

"It's not me. Naruto...something happened...he's lost control..." Sasuke winced at the pain. Using his sharingan always triggered the curse, but he had to see what was happening to his friend. A part of him wished he hadn't.

Forming hand seals and pressing his palm to the floor, Kakashi stared down at the small pug that appeared, "We need to find Naruto immediately."

Miranda slowly rinsed off the plate and set it in the drainer as Yugao handed her another one, "I thought you didn't cook much." she smiled.

Yugao nudged her with her elbow and shook her head, "Call it...a fluke. It wont happen again." Turning away she flicked water into the girls face and grabbed a towel.

"So, I heard you learned about chakra today."

Miranda flinched and set the plate in the drainer, "Im not very good at it. I understand what they were trying to tell me, but feeling it and doing are different." She turned to look at the woman leaning against the table.

"Well then. We'll just have to find a way to help you with that." Yugao held out her hand and waited for Miranda to hold out hers. Reluctantly, the girl finally let her take her hand and watched as the woman held it up and placed her finger tips in her palm.

It tickled at first, then she felt it. A strange tingling sensation, but not like pins and needles, it was cooler. Miranda looked at Yugao in surprise, "Is that..."

"My chakra. Im pumping my own chakra into your body so you can see what it might feel like. Everyone's chakra signature is different. Like fingerprints. So yours will feel differently than mine. Now close your eyes and imagine an energy that flows throughout your body. Try to feel for it. Look for something that feels similar to mine."

Miranda closed her eyes and slowly Yugao pulled her chakra back, watching the girls face, letting her own chakra feel for any changes. She could already feel Miranda's chakra reaching out to her own, but it wasn't like she could point it out to her. The child had to find it on her own. Her own chakra only working as a guide. Yugao's eyes opened wider as she continued to stare into Miranda's face.

'Her chakra is amazing. It developed so quickly. And its getting stronger right before my very eyes.'

"I think I found it!" Miranda exclaimed and opened her eyes. Her smile faded at the look on Yugao's face, "What is it?"

Yugao had seen it twice now, but even as she watched it fade away from the girls eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't have time to believe.

Grabbing Miranda she jumped back and slid across the floor as the kitchen wall exploded into the apartment, sending debris everywhere, the blast slamming them against the opposite wall. Yugao reached for the door but a hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her up, over their attackers head and out the hole in the wall before she could react.

Miranda screamed, pressing herself against the wall as Naruto's insane gaze turned back towards her. She couldn't see the boy she knew in the thing in front of her. He looked out of his mind, out of control, as if something else was controlling him. Three tails swished violently behind him as he charged.

Kakashi and Pakkun appeared on the street, rushing towards Yugao's unconscious form. Turning at the last moment, Kakashi barely had time to catch Naruto as his limb body slammed against him and sent them both flying into the wall of another building. Pakkun climbed over the rubble and up to Kakashi's face, licking it once and sniffing Naruto.

"Kakashi..."

"Hn..." Kakashi lifted his aching head and looked down at the boy in his arms. His chakra had returned to normal and other than the cuts on his cheeks and the dusty torn clothes, he looked like Naruto. Slowly Kakashi's gaze moved up to the massive hole in the side of the building, "Hana!"

Kyuubi growled in frustration, laying his head on the floor of his prison, 'Next time, I will kill you Taijitu!'

* * *

**Wikipedia:**

**Yin and yang** are the generalization of antithesis of mutual correlation certainobject or phenomenon in natural world. They have meaning of unity of opposites.

**Liang Yi**, also known as **Yin and Yang** or **heaven and earth**, has similar meaning.

The dual concepts of **yin** and **yang** – or the single concept **Yin-Yang** – originate in ancient Chinese philosophy and metaphysics, which describe two primal opposing but complementary principles or cosmic forces said to be found in all non-static objects and processes in the universe. The concept is the cornerstone for Taoism and traditional Chinese medicine.

**Yin **("shady place, north slope, south bank (river); cloudy, overcast"; Japanese: _in_ or _on_) is the dark element: it is passive, dark, feminine, downward-seeking, and corresponds to the night. **Yang **("sunny place, south slope, north bank (river), sunshine"; Japanese: _yōo_) is the bright element: it is active, light, masculine, upward-seeking and corresponds to the daytime. 

Yin is often symbolized by water and earth, while yang is symbolized by fire and wind.

Yin (the receptive, feminine, dark, passive force) and yang (the creative, masculine, bright, active force) are descriptions of complementary opposites rather than absolutes. Any yin/yang dichotomy can be viewed from another perspective. All forces in nature can be seen as having yin and yang states, and the two are in movement rather than held in absolute stasis.

The taijitu represents an ancient Chinese understanding of how things work. The outer circle represents the entirety of perceivable phenomena, while the black and white shapes within the circle represent the interaction of two principles or aspects, called "yin" (black) and "yang" (white), which cause the phenomena to appear in their peculiar way. Each of them contains an element or seed of the other, and they cannot exist without each other. There are other ways that Chinese schools of thought graphically represented the principles of yin and yang, an older example being the solid and divided lines of the I Ching.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter complete. It's not as long, but a lot happens and it's very late, so my brain shut down before I could add anything further. So enjoy the cookies. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Miranda's eyes traveled up the length of the door and back down again to the lower right hand corner. The small picture had grown, stretched out further. The edges still blurry, but the rest had sharpened exposing more colors and lines. Unrecognizable as anything specific. She crouched down and ran her finger over it gently, listening to the voice still echoing in the distance. Muffled by the thick door between her and something she was driven to discover.

Standing up, she quickly took a step back. Her eyes wide as she was overcome with a strange mixture of excitement and fear. The picture in the corner started to shine brighter with every breath she took and her eyes were glued to a pin of light that moved up along the edge of the door as if it was being drawn by an invisible hand. When it had completed its journey, the door was framed in a light shining so bright Miranda wondered why it didn't hurt to look at it.

A growl rumbled behind her and she realized she couldn't move when she knew her body should have jumped in fear but continued to stand perfectly still. She couldn't turn to search for the monster she could feel coming closer. The pounding in her chest was the only evidence of her fear. Her arms remained unmoving at her sides even as the terrifying feeling of the monster grew around her, threatening to swallow her whole.

'Taijitu!' a low guttural voice vibrated around her.

'Please...help me...please!' her mind screamed.

Naruto raised his hand high above them, glowing red claws extended out further from his hand like sharpened bladed as he stared down at the girl turned away from him in terror. Four tails swished violently, "Taijitu!" he growled swinging his arm.

The energy around Miranda surged and the frame of light flashed even brighter. Tiny pins of light streamed out from the edges, covering the black door with lines that swirled and flowed and stretched across its surface, outlining the hidden mural. But Miranda only had a single heart beat in which to take in the scene amazingly detailed by the lines of bright gold before they pulsed, engulfing her and the dark void.

Suddenly, Miranda's eyes snapped open and locked with Naruto's raging red, everything froze. Kyuubi's claws embedded in her shoulder. But she showed no pain in her mismatched eyes.

'How long has it been since I've looked into those eyes?' Kyuubi growled in frustration, 'How long has it been since your kind were scattered across time and space?'

Then, as quickly as it had stopped, timed began to move again. Miranda's body crumpled to the ground unconscious just as Kakashi turned, Naruto slamming into his chest and sending them flying from the force of the impact.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, we all felt it. Each time it has occurred. You can not deny..." 

"I haven't denied anything. But what you suggest just cant be possible."

"What about the stories?"

"Or the stone?"

The elders fell silent as the door slid open. Hiashi looked up and motioned the servant to enter. The woman shuffled over next to him and bowed before kneeling down and placing a very large black box in front of him. They all waited for the woman to leave, the door sliding closed again, before a very old Hyuuga spoke. His voice cracked, and his hand shook as he sipped his tea.

"The stone is only half of our history. The stories altered over many generations to entertain children."

Hiashi ran his hand over the kanji, then touched the seals on either side. They all heard the soft click as it unlocked and watched as he slide the lid off and set it on the table. One by one, he removed each ancient scroll and laid them reverently on the table next to the box. Hidden under the scrolls and wrapped in a delicate cloth, tied with silk strings, lay a kimono.

Hiashi untied the strings and gently pulled the cloth aside to reveal a large family seal. A black circle containing two shapes resembling large tomoe's, one red and one white. Two halves of a whole. Two clans separated by time and space. By the arrogance of a clan who's only evidence of existence lay in the contents of a large black box and a stone.

Hiashi lifted his eyes to the large rectangular stone braced against the far wall. The edges eroded. The mural faded. On the left side, one half of a family seal.

* * *

"She will remember eventually." 

"As it should be."

"But what of the Kyuubi? The seal wasn't meant to be broken so soon. She was suppose to have more time to learn, to grow."

"It is a burden she will have to carry. The Kyuubi can not harm her."

"Even the Fourth's seal wasn't strong enough to contain its wrath when it realized who she was."

"That is his weakness, not ours. He was a fool to believe..."

"Don't. He was a good man and a powerful shinobi. We do not have the luxury of looking down our noses at those who are not a part of our clan when there are so few of us left."

"It wouldn't be so if the others hadn't decided to stay."

"No. It is so because we allowed ourselves the arrogance to believe we had surpassed all others. We defied the natural laws of the universe and we paid the price with the blood our of clan. We are not Gods."

"You two have forgotten the purpose of our continued existence. The others chose to stay for the same reasons we chose to leave. To undo what was done."

"But that is no longer possible."

"No. The child is our only hope now."

"We sent her back too soon."

"She needed time."

"I find that ironic given we are masters of time and space."

"We are no longer masters of anything. Our time is ending."

"But to place so much faith in one child."

"A child that shouldn't exist."

"Enough. You two are starting to remind me of the jinchuriki and that Uchiha."

* * *

Miranda rolled her eyes, opening and closing them as the room and sounds slowly began to penetrate her mind. She felt light headed and nauseous. And her body ached, but nothing like the pain in her shoulder. She could make out a soft glow near her face as things started to become clearer. 

The white ceiling came into focus first. Then a face hovering nearby. The woman smiled down at her as she turned her head towards the soft glow. She looked familiar. Lifting her free hand to wipe away whatever was tickling her face, she felt a tug and glanced down to see several thin clear tubes.

"Ugh! Not here again." her voice cracked and her throat felt raw and dry.

"Your becoming a regular. Must be something in the I.V's" Kakashi eyed the bag hanging nearby then grinned down at her.

"What now?" she tried again to get at the tickling sensation on her face, felt the tug, then realized it had nothing to do with the tubes as she looked down at her hand. A white strap was wrapped around her wrist and attached to the side of the bed.

Jerking her arm, she ignored the pain in her shoulder as panic took over and she began tugging with both arms, "Why? Why? Let me go! Let me go!"

Miranda fought against the hands trying to hold her down and watched as they turned to slugs and multiplied, threatening to smother her. Jerking her head up, the door burst open and a large fiery face filled the room with red light and heat, "Taijitu!"

"Hana!"

Screaming, Miranda sat up fighting against the hands, sweat making her gown stick to her skin, hair stuck to her face as her eyes darted around the room searching for the monster. It was dark except for the light coming in under the door of her hospital room. Yugao released her arms and cupped her face, forcing Miranda to look at her, "Hana! It was just a bad dream. Your safe. It's ok."

Miranda stared blankly into the purple haired kunoichi's face, the shock of the nightmare slowly fading although her heart was still pounding hard against her chest. Yugao slowly released her and tried to brush her wet hair back as Miranda looked at both arms, searching for the tubes and restraints. She found nothing. Then looking back up at Yugao, she watched her sit on the edge of the bed, still trying to push back the wet strands, "What happened?" she croaked.

"You don't remember?" Yugao asked, handing her a small cup of water.

Miranda drank the water greedily and shook her head, handing the cup back.

Yugao searched her face for a moment. They had decided that if she didn't remember, they wouldn't tell her exactly what had happened. Mostly because not everyone knew about the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto, but also because no one actually knew what had happened after he attacked Yugao. Naruto was their only witness and he was still unconscious.

So what was left?

"You were in an accident. An explosion in the apartment building. They think it was a leak, probably gas." she lied grabbing the plastic pitcher off the table and refilling the cup. After all, the girl would want to know why they had conveniently moved while she was unconscious. "What is the last thing you do remember?" she asked handing her the cup.

Miranda gulped down the water, then taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. She was getting tired of not having any memories of anything. Especially things that were important. Like say, her whole life up till she came to Konoha or when she got caught in an explosion. What would she forget next? Yugao? Naruto? Konoha?

"What about the dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

Miranda shook her head, staring at the door.


	12. Delay in Updating

**Delay in Updating**

Due to recent changes in formatting documents on I will not be updating for a while.

I did have a new chapter of "Unsettled" prepared, but since I have to spend all my free time going back and replacing my scene breaks and checking for missing dialogue and italics in all my stories I wont be uploading anything new.

I apologize for the mess my current stories are in, scenes running into one another without any warning and such, which makes them near impossible to read and enjoy. I will be fixing them as soon as possible. Thank you.


End file.
